


Love The Way You Shiver

by QuirkyChick



Series: Kinda Like A Hurricane [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Sexual Content, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vague Threats, if that's a thing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyChick/pseuds/QuirkyChick
Summary: Stiles is under no disillusion. Derek is dangerous and he’s playing with fire. He just has to be careful and hopes that, at worse, he’ll only burn his fingertips and not his whole body and soul.





	Love The Way You Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot, Sterek, un-beta’ed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Characters are from MTV’s show Teen Wolf. Title from the song ‘Drew Barrymore’ by Bryce Vine.
> 
> So... I haven’t written in what feels like a million years… I was busy with my studies, then my first job, a breakup, my family, my mental health – life in general. But I want to go back to writing; it felt good doing it and connecting with fellow fanfic lovers. However, I am still very French, English is still not my first language, and I am very nervous and afraid that I won’t be able to deliver good stories. 
> 
> When I got back from work today, I really wanted to write something, anything, then post it on AO3 because I knew that if I waited even a day to post, I just wouldn’t do it. I’m chicken shit like that. So, there you go lovely people, have a bit of my writing. Hopefully it will provide you with a tiny bit of enjoyment. I decided to post a drabble to get back into it. I might expend this story or just keep writing a few different drabbles in order to get back to writing but we’ll see. Here’s to writing again in 2019!

It’s not the first time he wonders what he’s doing with his life.

Actually, it seems to be a bit of a routine by now. Under Derek Hale, getting his brains fucked out, and wondering how he got there when he’s got a second to think.

It’s not a bad place to be, mind you. The sex is great, Derek is a delight in bed (as opposed to outside of bed, but that’s another topic entirely), and he often leaves with enough pocket money to pay for the new books he needs for his Psychology class, and to cover rent and groceries for a week.

It’s funny how in those moments he seems to be another person, how he can dissociate from Stiles Stilinski, student, friend and son, and become this brat, hungry for Derek’s touch. Because that’s why he’s here in the first place – the connection, the physical, the primitive need to be fucked and owned and _consumed_. That’s what Derek does to him. He welcomes him in his room or in his club, and savors him until he’s sated. Before this, Stiles never knew sex could be like that. Oh, he was all for sex and he loved it as much as the next guy but Derek makes an art out of it. More often than not, Stiles is convinced he will never be able to go back to the previous sex he was having before meeting Derek.

Sex with Derek is an experience in and out of itself. It’s like taking an hour or two and going on a mini vacation, or getting so high you’re having an out of body experience. Once it’s over, he never seems to be able to recall all the details, just that he’s sore in the most delicious ways and that Derek got him out of his head for a while, which is very rare for a guy with ADHD and an IQ too high for a world getting worse every day.

The money thing is an unexpected bonus. Stiles is not a whore, got angry and shouted it to Derek the first time he handed him a wad of cash before tucking him away into a cab after one of their encounters. Derek knows it, assures him he does not think of him in this way and never will. _It’s just a little help. Student life can be hard, I’m aware. I don’t want you to live on ramen or some shit. You deserve better._

You deserve better is a statement Stiles hears quite a bit from Derek. As if getting screwed by some kind of mob boss on the regular is _better_. Better than what? Better than a boring life? A safe life? Stiles is pretty sure than fucking a criminal is pretty low on the scale of success in life.

“Fuck, Derek, fuck. There, d-don’t stop, don’t. Just right… There, yeah.”

“You think I don’t know how to fuck you, sweetheart? Think you have to give me directions? I think I’m doing. Pretty. Well. On my. Own.” Derek harshly thrusts into his body, not letting him catch a breath.

Face mashed into a pillow reeking of Derek’s scent, hands fisted into silk sheets, Stiles gasps and shivers. He feels high, feels like he will break in a second, break into a thousand little pieces and scatter into the air passing though the open bedroom window.

Derek runs a soothing hand against his spine, almost tender, the perfect contrast to the violence of his lower body’s movements.

“Admit it, Stiles. Admit no one can fuck you like I do. Admit you can’t go to any one else for this; no one knows this body like I do.”

“You… Fuck – you would love that, wouldn’t you? I’m not sure… Not sure it would be good for your ego. It’s big enough as it is.” Stiles’ eyes are burning. A small tear rolls down his cheek. Before Derek, he thought people crying from sex only existed in movies and porn. He was so, so wrong.

“Tell me I’m wrong then. I can stop if you’d rather I do that? You could go back to that student you were fucking when we met. What was his name again? Something short and bland and forgettable… Leo?” He snorts and bites Stiles’ neck, hands squeezing the boy’s hips harder still.

“Shit, ow, ow, ow, shit, stop biting me you freak, I’m gonna look like I fought a wild beast again. It was Theo. And he… he… fuck, do that again. He knew how to screw me too. Newsflash, big guy, you’re not the first one to figure out sex.”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you always coming back to me, lovely? You always come running when I call, always here before I can get impatient. I think you know that tight little body is mine and has been for a while.” Switching shoulders and biting even harder, Derek continues to nail his prostate on each pass of his hips. It’s eerie how he can find it with no issue every single time. Some of Stiles’ past lovers couldn’t find it even if he drew them a map with detailed directions and glow-in-the-dark pointing arrows.

Stiles can’t stop squeezing and tightening up on him. It’s like electricity licking up his nerves and driving him crazy. He knows it won’t take long now. It never does.

“You’re so full of yourself all the time, isn’t it exhausting? Do you – uh huh, fuck, keep doing that.”

“Sometimes I think I should gag you and just listen to the pretty sounds you can make without using words.”

And isn’t that an interesting idea? Stiles comes all over the dark sheets, some of it coating his thighs and stomach. Seems like a nice image to keep in mind for the next time they meet up.

Once everything is said and done, Derek hands him some cash as usual. Stiles feels weird about it. He always feels a bit dirty and at the same time, he can really use the cash and knows Derek won’t miss it. He carefully does not think of his dad and what he would think of the whole thing, especially knowing who Derek is and what he does for a living.

When he moves towards the door, Derek catches him by the wrist and looks him in the eyes, face serious and voice dangerous. “It’s fun to talk dirty and joke around Stiles, but I really would not appreciate learning you go around fucking other guys. Do I make myself clear?”

“I’m not, Derek. Contrary to how it might look, I am actually not a whore. I don’t sleep around.”

“Good. Keep it that way. I’ll see you on Thursday, come to the club first.”

Stiles is under no disillusion. Derek is dangerous and he’s playing with fire. He just has to be careful and hopes that, at worse, he’ll only burn his fingertips and not his whole body and soul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos and comments taste like chocolate cake and I have a sweet tooth.
> 
> (Please go gentle with me, I break easily.)


End file.
